


Consummation

by FlamingInk



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: A fic following the ending of episode 8 of Gentleman Jack: POSSIBLE SPOILERS.“There were other reasons I spoke of us deferring the journey back to Halifax for a few days,” Ann admitted, untying the loose knot of the bonnet beneath her chin and discarding the accessory onto the top of a wooden dresser, along with her gloves.“Really?” Anne raised both eyebrows inquisitively, lifting her top hat with ease and discarding it on a small bed-side dresser. She pulled her gloves off with a smooth, well-practiced movement and tossed them on top of the resting hat. “And what reason might that be?”





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely in reference to the ending of episode 8 of Gentleman Jack. Sad to see the season end, excited to see a new one begin (even if I feel two years is cruel and very obviously far too long).

“There were other reasons I spoke of us deferring the journey back to Halifax for a few days,” Ann admitted, untying the loose knot of the bonnet beneath her chin and discarding the accessory onto the top of a wooden dresser, along with her gloves.

“Really?” Anne raised both eyebrows inquisitively, lifting her top hat with ease and discarding it on a small bed-side dresser. She pulled her gloves off with a smooth, well-practiced movement and tossed them on top of the resting hat. “And what reason might that be?”

“Well,” Ann spoke as she pulled at the golden coloured cape laying around her shoulders. “Is it not proper that one consummates the marriage on the night following one’s wedding day?” she asked coyly, discarding the silk cape and turning to look at Anne.

A coy smile tugged at Ann’s lips. She watched Anne as she did an all too familiar gesture, pressing her weight primary on her back leg and leaning backwards slightly, her head tilted to one side as she looked at Ann with an expression of mild amusement. Ann was sure that there were lines of incredulous belief amongst the expression too. Though Ann had gotten better much quicker than expected having had been returned to the arms of the one she truly loved, her boldness still seemed to strike Anne as unexpected sometimes.

“Is it not?” Ann raised an eyebrow, the smile still very evident upon her face.

Anne chuckled a breathy chuckle, seeming both pleased and pleasantly surprised. 

“I suppose you aren’t at all wrong,” Anne admitted, her eyes seizing a moment to not so discreetly take the woman stood across from her in, following the plumpness of Ann’s gown and raking up to finally meet the blonde’s eyes. “Is this something I’m going to have to grow used to, hmm?” Anne teased. “Having you interject with ideas much better than my own?”

Ann laughed softly, watching as Anne approached her in an almost predatory way.

The younger woman took a moment to herself to truly understand the implication of the two of them taking communion together, a symbolic marriage, a symbolic partnership that would forge their futures together. She could scarcely believe, looking at the tailored waistcoat and dark cravat, the navy blue coat which adorned and complimented the brunette’s tall, slim figure, that this was now her reality. Anne was an intimidating woman, a fierce character, and one that Ann had not only bedded, but entered a companionship with. 

A low twist of pleasure caused Ann to bite down loosely on her bottom lip at the thought.

“I suppose you might,” she teased.

The conversation alone, the light foreplay, the teasing, the way words seemed to roll so easily and effortlessly from the brunette’s tongue, caused a noticeable ache to strengthen between Ann’s legs. She knew that Anne had a charming way with words, an eloquent way with them. Words, even those that would be forbidden to anyone’s ears but Ann’s own, seemed to always sound so wistful and enthralling when spoken by Anne’s own husky, rich voice. It was something Ann was yet to grow fully accustomed to, but something she hoped would never fail to ignite a low flame within her stomach.

“And just what might I do about that?” Anne asked softly as she finally came upon the younger woman.

Her arms reached out, sliding easily around the blonde’s waist and bringing the woman against her. She leaned in just slightly, feigning a move to kiss Ann, but not quite touching their lips together. She gave a mischievous smile as Ann tilted her head as she expected she would to welcome the contact. But Ann decided that teasing just wouldn’t do. She reached one arm around Anne’s shoulders, the other pressing against the side of the brunette’s face, and brought the older woman’s lips to her own.

The kiss was tender, soft, the gliding of one’s lips against another’s. Anne’s hand, splayed and firm against Ann’s back, brought their bodies closer together – as close as their many layers of clothing would allow. She felt the brunette bite down gently on her bottom lip, tug subtly, before bringing their lips together again. As the two parted for air, Ann found herself on the receiving end of an unmistakably heavy gaze.

“You are beautiful,” Anne remarked.

Ann felt a blush creep along the collar of her gown, travelling with gradual progress along the column of her throat.

“Are you sure it isn’t just the lighting?” Ann would have liked the comment to have come with a stronger voice and sentiment, but she relished in the response from Anne.

The older woman released a throaty chuckle, her eyes gleaming as they stared into Ann’s own. It seemed that Ann had begun to find herself, her own voice and inner strength. It was something that Anne currently delighted in. It was a side to the blonde that had so far remained relatively allusive to Anne and it felt a breath of fresh air that Ann was beginning to understand just what a force she carried within herself.

With their eyes still firmly locked together, Ann moved her hands to the older woman’s dark cravat. She pulled it free with ease, discarding it somewhere to their right, before urging the older woman to remove her coat. The material was light and smooth, the rich navy blue a shade Ann found suited the brunette most agreeably. Anne rolled her shoulders backwards, aiding in Ann’s removal of the item, which followed the journey of her cravat.

Ann took another long moment to appreciate the brunette’s domineering stature, the well-tailored clothing and strong posture. There were moments Ann had found Anne almost frightening, in the most exhilarating kind of way. She knew just what the older woman was capable of – often more than others thought, despite them witnessing her often masculine appearance and odd nature. Ann was under no illusions, however. It sometimes felt, especially when Anne found something that wrought her nerves and caused incessant waves of anger, that Ann had a tight leash in hand with a wild animal thrashing ferociously at the end.

And, during some of their more carnal moments, Anne had shown no inhibitions about allowing that side of her to be present in the bedroom.

“What are you thinking?” Anne asked, her hand rising to gently caress the blonde’s neck.

Ann swallowed thickly, already feeling a throbbing at the apex of her thighs, a fire lighting beneath the muscles of her pelvis.

“Take this gown off of me. My petticoats too.”

Anne was more than happy to oblige. It wasn’t an easy feat, the rarer button up design of the gown meaning that once unbuttoned, Ann had to pull her arms free of the fitted sleeves and force the gown past her hips, to puddle at her feet. But the brunette certainly didn’t mind the additional time which it provided her with to observe the blonde’s more than beautiful form. The petticoats came next, a much easier layer to remove and one that swiftly joined the growing pile of clothing next to the two women.

“Your stay?” Ann asked as she dropped the linen clothing to the floor, referring to the corset like bodice resting around the younger woman’s inner most layer – the shift.

But Ann shook her head left to right.

“You first,” Ann encouraged. “Your waist coat and skirt. Your lace collar, shirt and petticoats, too.”

Anne nodded her head, allowing Ann to bring her hands forward to unbutton the waistcoat. Despite Anne having ordered the design specifically for the date of their communion, the older woman didn’t mind at all that the garments was quickly and indiscreetly thrown to one side. It took much less time to remove the shirt, and Anne didn’t mind that the blonde woman took the initiative to remove the stay that lay beneath it. The heavier item of clothing joined the pile, leaving only her skirt and petticoats which were quick work. Anne pulled her collar free herself, tossing the item and not much caring where it happened to land.

That left Anne standing in only her under-shirt and breeches, men’s undergarments that Anne found more comfortable and less debilitating to her mobility. Ann was in almost as little clothing, standing in just her shift – a plain, thigh length type shirt, the under most garment resting below Ann’s stay – and drawers. The slit in the drawers was hidden only by the length of the shift. The thought brought Anne a great deal of apprehensive excitement.

“Now you can take it off,” Ann’s breath ghosted over Anne’s lips, her fingers playing delicately with the strands of hair resting against the nape of the brunette’s back. “My stay.”

Anne tilted her head to press a tender kiss against Ann’s lips.

“Turn around,” she spoke softly.

Ann did as requested, feeling the heat begin to move to the surface of her skin. She was aware now not only of Anne’s gaze upon her, but her fingers sliding delicately upwards, over the curve of her buttocks. As the older woman’s slender fingers began to untie the knot laying at the bottom of the stay, she felt Anne nuzzle her nose beneath her ear. Her nose was soon replaced with her lips, her teeth grazing across the skin lightly, the muscle of her tongue drawing over the same spot.

Anne pulled back to fully loosen the stay once the knot had been undone, and soon it was untied completely, the material holding the stay together falling away. She tossed it haphazardly to the side, snaking an arm around Ann’s waist to pull her back flush with her stomach.

“You really are beautiful, you know,” her warm breath ghosting over the blonde’s ear sent a shiver along Ann’s spine.

Ann exhaled a heavy breath.

“You do have a habit of repeating yourself,” Ann teased lightly. “But it’s wonderful to hear.”

The younger woman gasped as Anne’s free hand moved to grasp around the column of her throat just lightly. The grip was hardly there at all, but it was enough to be noticeable, enough for Ann to understand that she was now truly at the mercy of her lover. She relished the sensation, moaning quietly to make her feelings known, feeling the hand that had so deftly slipped around her waist began a slow decent downwards. She knew just what those fingers were seeking, and Ann hoped they would find their destination sooner rather than later.

The blonde felt fingers creeping upwards along the length of her thigh, knew that the shift was bunching around the waist of Anne’s wrist – Ann could feel the distinctive sensation of cool air against the bare apex of her thighs. The fingers teased only slightly, toying with the crease between her lower lip and thigh, before they slid into place and cupped Ann firmly.

“Anne,” Ann moaned, her head falling back against the brunette’s shoulders.

She was aware that Anne’s grip around her throat had increased just slightly. She, in fact, didn’t mind. Ann loved Anne’s more erotic moods. In fact, Ann loved every aspect of their bedroom activities together, be it the tender, gentle expressions reflected through love making. Or the moments in their intimacy when Anne craved more control, more power over the blonde, exerting herself more domineeringly in the space. Ann found this a gentle combination of the two.

Anne’s lips were soft against the side of her neck, the kisses open mouthed but reassuring. The brunette’s fingers between her legs probed lightly, treading carefully. And this seemed juxtaposed to the tight, controlling grip of Anne’s alternate hand around her throat. The juxtaposition excited Ann enough that, when the brunette’s fingers finally pressed against her clit, her hips jumped and she found herself stifling a groan. 

Ann reached a hand behind her, found the back of Anne’s neck, raked her nails across the skin there and moved to tangle her finger’s in the brunette’s impeccably tied up hair.

Anne listened carefully, attuned now to the noises that Ann made and the levels of pleasure she found herself experiencing as a result. Her thumb rolled across the younger woman’s clit, delighting in the cry of pleasure that she found accompanied the movement, and then slid her fingers lower. She felt no need to tease, no need for more foreplay to allow for Ann to be more ready and willing. Instead, Anne smoothly slid the length of her third digit inside of the blonde.

She savoured the small cry of pleasure that tumbled from Ann’s lips, her brows furrowing at the welcomed intrusion. She enjoyed further the symphony of moans that increased in frequently as she began to rhythmically thrust, first in, then out. She curled those fingers just so, remembering the first time, at Crow’s Nest, that her fingertips touched upon the more pleasurable patch of skin hidden inside of the younger woman. She remembered astutely the almost whimper of pleasure, the way that Ann’s back arched just slightly, her eyes becoming unfocused for the shortest of seconds.

Of course, the two had been afforded many opportunities to lay intimate with each other since then, and Anne found her fingertips sought and found the place they were in search of with precision. Once she did, she curled her fingertips there, ensuring she massaged just gently each and every time her finger withdrew. It was easy enough, as Anne worked, to allow another digit, her index finger, to thrust alongside.

Feeling the blonde’s velvet walls clenched around her, warm and wanting, Anne ensured her palm now applied pressure against Ann’s clit. She could almost feel the nub against her palm pulsating and throbbing, no doubt feeling neglected and in dire need of attention. Anne was more than happy to oblige. With each thrust, as she let her fingers bury themselves inside of Ann to the hilt, her palm pressed against the blonde’s clit, grinding there.

“Anne,” Ann was arching against her, her hips rolling restlessly.

Anne knew it would not be long from now that Ann would find her release – Ann only ever seemed unbashful enough to have Anne’s name on her lips during intimate moments when she was too drowned in pleasure to really hear herself. That was more than fine by Anne’s standards. The wavery texture of Ann’s voice, the almost pleading tone that leant itself to the younger woman as she moaned Anne’s name, sent a hard twinge of pleasure deep inside of Anne’s stomach.

Anne buried her face into Ann’s neck. She pressed firm, open mouthed kisses there, her tongue stroking against the skin. She could feel Anne now, tightening around her, attempting to draw her deeper inside and hold her there.

With quick movement, Anne relinquished her hold of Ann’s throat, slipping her hand beneath the blonde’s shift and finding a perk breast beneath the material. Her fingers found a taut nipple. They were already straining against the fabric of Ann’s shift, no doubt gaining some sustenance from the material chaffing against them both as the fabric moved. Anne pinched one deftly, not applying too much pressure but more than enough to send a pleasurable spark straight to the apex of Ann’s thighs.

She knew there was a certain from of pleasure, a certain kind of gratification, that Ann seemed to develop from the attention drawn to her bosom, and her bosom alone. Anne had found many a night when simply lavishing the attention of her fingers and mouth to the younger woman’s breasts had brought her into reaching distance of her climax. It was certainly a new experience for Anne, but one she enjoyed immensely.

Her thoughts were reinforced as Anne keened against her. It took just the pleasurable rolling of Ann’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger to send her hurtling over the edge, crying out Anne’s name and shuddering against her.

Ann came back to Anne, surely, but slowly. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to force its way through bone. The younger woman could feel the pulse at her jugular throbbing along with it. The pleasure Anne could bring her, the swiftness of it, never failed to amaze her.

Ann turned carefully in the brunette’s arms, leaning forward to capture Anne’s lips between her own. She pulled back, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. One hand came up to stroke delicately at the cloth covering one side of Anne’s chest, the pert nipple clear to see against the fabric. Anne let out a breathy moan, her eyes focused only on Ann’s.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to tease?” Her hand rose to softly brush against the younger woman’s cheek.

“Perhaps. But I’m sure that it was just you,” Ann replied. “And I’m sure I might know why it was you that said it.”

She brought her lips to Anne’s once more before tangling her fingers with the brunette’s. She stepped away and tugged gently, guiding them both to the bed.

“If it’s alright,” Ann toyed with Anne’s fingers. “I’d like to know what it feels like. To kiss someone down there.”

Even with a new found confidence, Ann felt the burning against her cheeks as a very visible blush burned. Anne had been a more than patient lover, never pressuring her, never asking for more than Ann felt confident to give. And whilst Ann had touched down there, had felt, had even been successful in bringing the older woman a great deal of pleasure, she had yet to know what Anne tasted like at her most intimate part. Ann knew that it was a form of love making that Anne was always eager to engage in and it had brought Ann no end of pleasure.

She thought that there couldn’t possibly be a better time to attempt to return the favour than on their wedding day. It couldn’t feel more right to make a first endeavour.

A smile adorned Anne’s face. First, just small, but growing to show her teeth. It was clear that Anne was unable to hide her excitement.

“Are you sure?” she asked, her brow furrowing in a show of real concern – the question was genuine.

Ann nodded her head. “I’m sure.”

Anne let out a deep breath. She brought her lips to Ann’s, kissing her tenderly, kissing her lovingly, knowing that this was an important moment for her. She retained eye contact for a few moments after pulling back, not moving, just cradling the blonde’s face affectionately. And then she climbed onto the bed.

“I thought perhaps I might kneel here,” Ann spoke, moving to the edge of the bed and kneeling onto the floor. “I know, when roles have been reversed, you favour this position. Perhaps it’s more comfortable?”

“Easier on the neck,” Anne admitted, even as an uncharacteristic blush spread across her chest.

Ann nodded her head, watching eagerly as Anne shuffled to the edge of the bed.

“Can I take these off?”

“Of course,” Ann replied quickly.

Anne gazed at Ann for a small moment, taking in her expression, reassuring herself that this was definitely something that Ann wished to initiate. When she felt she had gotten whatever affirmation she felt she needed, she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her breeches, tugging them and discarding them over the side of the bed. Ann watched, waiting patiently.

As the item of clothing was discarded, Ann shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. She placed her hands against Anne’s ankles – her feet were pressed against the mattress as close to the edge of the bed as she could place them – and gently applied pressure outwards, encouraging Anne to spread her legs in front of her. She had watched Anne do this many a time and had been attentive to Anne’s movements when not completely overcome with pleasure.

“It’s alright,” Ann reassured Anne again. “Please let me see you.”

Anne allowed her legs to fall open, exposing a triangle of lightly trimmed, dark curls. Ann turned her head and pressed a single, lingering kiss against the inside of Anne’s ankle. The next kiss she placed against her calf. Then the bend of her knee, before the inside of her thigh.

The first sensation that Ann experienced was a musky, sweet smell as her lips pressed against the skin high on Anne’s thigh – it was an aroma that she found she would have trouble attempting to describe, being it far different from any other scent she had experienced before. It was far from an unpleasant scent, but different from the scent that seemed to linger in the room after a very vivacious session of love making. Or the scent that one might notice on their fingers after touching. It was an aroma that intrigued Ann. She found herself biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes levelled with the apex of Anne’s thighs.

She could feel Anne watching her from above, studying her, even as her hands moved to slip around both of Anne’s legs. She tugged just lightly, encouraging Anne to position herself closer to the edge of the bed. Anne willingly obliged.

Then Ann felt that there was only one thing really left to do.

With a fastidious expression, Ann leaned in and allowed the tip of her tongue to peek from between her lips, touching lightly at the space between Anne’s thighs. She didn’t know quite what to expect, but was rewarded with a salty, heady taste, something her palate seemed to respond to rather positively. Ann flattened her tongue as she leant further in, drawing it along the expanse between Anne’s lower lips.

She heard a small gasp from above her, from Anne, as the older woman allowed her head to fall back against the mattress.

Feeling exhilarated and empowered, Ann moved her tongue between Anne’s lower lips. She felt the hard, rounded shape of the brunette’s clit. She knew, from exploration of her own, that it was likely swollen. It felt engorged, the tip just peaking from between the dark curls.

Ann experimented, first just stroking her tongue against the older woman’s clit. She didn’t yet know quite how to use her tongue and wanted to use her first time as an opportunity to familiarise her mouth with the apex of Anne’s thighs. She found that flattening her tongue, stroking the top surface over the swollen nub did not suffice for her. Ann wanted more, wanting to be able to really feel the brunette’s clit against her tongue.

She changed to stroking over the nub with just the tip of the tongue. First flicking up and down, then left and right, testing, staying attuned to the moans that were now seeming to slip more freely from Anne’s lips. She found a comfortable compromise to moving up and moving down, and began to circle around Anne’s clit. Ann found she quite naturally had a talent for it, her tongue adapting quickly to the motion and gradually picking up speed.

A long, drawled out groan came from above her. She saw that one of Anne’s hands had found purchase in the sheets, fisting the material tightly in her knuckles and twisting. The other reached upwards, above her head, resting somewhere Ann couldn’t see. She didn’t realise that in studying the older woman, in tasting her and listening to her, her own hands had strengthened their grip around Anne’s thighs. 

Ann redoubled her efforts. Her tongue moved in swift, short, fast circles, working over the brunette’s clit with something akin to practiced ease – though she’d had no practice to speak off. Her tongue worked deftly, neatly, repeating a well set rhythm that would allow Anne to draw herself closer to the precipice of pleasure waiting for her at the end of the experience.

With a notion that some of Ann’s more intense climaxes came with the use of Anne’s mouth and fingers, Ann moved one hand between Anne’s legs, teasing the older woman’s entrance with her index finger. This was something that she’d had practice with and her finger disappeared smoothly inside of Anne. She knew what her fingertips should seek out, where they should curl against and how they should massage, and the combination of both movements left Anne moaning loudly, her sounds of pleasure both deeper and richer than Ann’s own.

It happened quicker then expected, Ann expecting there to be more of an ache in her jaw, or in her knees for kneeling against the wooden floorboards. But as the blonde decided to mould her tongue around Anne’s clit, sucking only lightly, she felt Anne clamp down around her finger. The older woman seemed entirely silent for a minute, and then Ann’s name was slipping freely from her lips and her hips were shuddering, her muscles convulsing, her neck strained and arched, her hand reaching down to grasp at Ann’s golden locks.

Ann placed an arm across Anne’s torso, attempting to do her best to pin the more toned woman down. She was aware that Anne was stronger, but wished to continue to stroke against the brunette’s clit to allow the woman to absorb every last pleasurable wave of her climax. And her attempts were successful, Ann only pulling back when the shuddering changed to frequent shivers and the older woman’s grip of her hair slackened.

Ann rose from her kneeling position on the floor, wiping her bottom lip with the back of her hand. She climbed easily enough onto the bed, laying herself down beside Anne, resting on her side to watch Anne’s face and the quickened rise and fall of her chest.

“Ann,” it was spoken almost as a breath.

Ann reached her hand out, stroking the back of her knuckles against Anne’s cheek.

“Ann,” Anne repeated, her head rolling to the side to meet Ann’s gaze.

Really, Anne wasn’t quite sure what to say. She wasn’t sure what she could say. There was nothing that could possible add to this moment. And whilst she did not wish to underestimate the blonde woman, she found a semi-incredulous expression return upon her face.

“Where did you…” Anne began, but trailed off. “How did you…”

Ann leaned in close. “I had a very good teacher,” she whispered discreetly, her tone hinting on the edge of amusement.

Anne chuckled, a grin forming on her face. “Is that so?”

Her hand moved, her fingers lacing with those of Ann’s and bringing them to rest against her chest. Ann nodded her head in response to the question asked by Anne, a coy smile forming on her lips.

“I daren’t ask who,” Anne feigned to have no knowledge of who Ann was referring to.

“If you’d like,” Ann spoke. “If you’re able to, of course,” she attempted to manufacture some form of modesty in her tone, but couldn’t help the proud grin that was changing her expression at seeing Anne so undone. “I could perhaps show you a thing or two?”

“It’d surely be a crime for me to refuse,” Anne grinned, bringing Ann’s hand to her lips and pressing a tender kiss against the back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all this way, congratulations! I hope you're as happy with the season finale as I found myself. I hope you enjoyed this fic, too! All kudos and comments let me know that my fics are appreciated and help motivate me to keep the Gentleman Jack goodness coming, I appreciate them all greatly.


End file.
